User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Monster Hunter Generations Demo
Hello and welcome to the Discussion of the Week! This week we talk about the demo for Monster Hunter Generations! Hunting Styles Hunting Styles are the way a hunter's weapon is used in battle. Through cooperation and work, done day by day, the Hunting Styles were created. The Hunter's Guild continues to collect information about the styles, which hunters share with them. With four different styles (Guild, Striker, Aerial, and Adept), hunters have more choices in the way they hunt. So how do you hunt? Guild Style Usable Hunter Arts: 2 Guild Style (ギルドスタイル) is the definitive style for members of the Hunter's Guild. Allows for two Hunter Arts and has a versatile mix of attacks. Great for adapting to any situation. Striker Style Usable Hunter Arts: 3 Striker Style (ストライカースタイル) is a relatively simple-to-use Style that lets you equip up to three Hunter Arts. It's also easier to charge up the Arts Gauge, so this style is perfect for going heavy on the Arts. Aerial Style Usable Hunter Arts: 1 Aerial Style (エリアルスタイル) is unique for allowing you to use an Aerial Dodge to jump on monsters and propel yourself high into the air. You can also launch yourself off of players and barrels. Great for mounting monsters. Adept Style Usable Hunter Arts: 1 Adept Style (ブシドースタイル) is all about waiting until the last second to evade or guard your foe's attacks, letting you perform Insta-Moves. It's difficult to pull off, but allows for devastating counterattacks. Hunter Arts The Hunter Arts come from various places in the Monster Hunter World. Hunters originally came up with the idea for these arts. With help from the Hunter's Guild's research, technology, and gathered information, the Hunter Arts were incorporated into hunts for hunters. The Hunting Instructor is trusted to now gather information from various places about the Hunter Arts. Weapons Sword and Shield Dual Blades Great Sword Long Sword Hammer Hunting Horn Lance Gunlance Switch Axe Charge Blade Insect Glaive Light Bowgun Heavy Bowgun Bow Prowler Mode This was the biggest shocker to many for MHGen! You can actually play as a Palico in this game! I sure in heck wasn't expecting this, but it is still an interesting idea. We could say that the newest weapon for MHGen is truly playing as a tiny cat! Solo Hunts Do you hunt alone without any help from other hunters, excluding or including your Palicoes? Than solo is the way to go for you, especially if you want a challenge! Group Hunts Do you hunt together with friends and random hunters? Than hunting with others is a great way to have fun! The Three Demo Quests Slay the Great Maccao Put a stop to the Great Maccao, head honcho of hopping hooligans! Slay the Malfestio From its wings, a duet of sleep and confusion - keep your wits about you! Slay the Nargacuga Overcome its swift movements or suffer a brutal lashing! Questions *What do you think of the demo thus far? *Do you like each of the Hunting Styles? Why or why not? *Which is your favorite Hunting Style thus far? Why? *Which weapon do you like using with this style? Why? *Which is your least favorite Hunting Style thus far? Why? *Which weapon don't you like to use with this style? Why? *Did one of the styles throw you off while using a certain weapon? *What changes in MHGen have caught you off guard from this demo? *What is your favorite Hunter Art in the demo? *What is your least favorite Hunter Art in the demo? *Have you mostly been playing solo or online with friends and randoms? *What are your thoughts on Great Maccao after fighting it? *What are your thoughts on Malfestio after fighting it? *What are your thoughts on Nargacuga after fighting it? *Have you tried being a Prowler in the demo? If so, what do you think of finally playing as a Palico? *Does the demo make you want to get the game even more? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs